1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to novel electroactive compounds. The disclosure further relates to electronic devices having at least one active layer comprising such an electroactive compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In organic photoactive electronic devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (“OLED”), that make up OLED displays, the organic active layer is sandwiched between two electrical contact layers. In an OLED the organic photoactive layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of a voltage across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the photoactive component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, conjugated polymers, and organometallic complexes have been used. Devices that use electroluminescent materials frequently include one or more added electroactive layers, which are positioned between the electroluminescent layer and a contact layer. A hole transport layer can be positioned between the electroluminescent layer and the hole-injecting contact layer. The hole-injecting contact layer may also be called the anode. An electron transport layer can be positioned between the electroluminescent layer and the electron-injecting contact layer. The electron-injecting contact layer may also be called the cathode.
There is a continuing need for electroactive materials for use in electronic devices.